The present invention is based on a system for mechanical coupling, an electrical supply unit, and a charging device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,525 describes an electrical supply unit for the cordless operation of electrical devices. The electrical supply unit described includes a holder fastened to the electrical device for holding a current accumulator unit in an easily detachable and essentially ent rely exposed manner. For the electrically conductive contact connection, the accumulator unit includes flat, rigid touch contacts that lie on a recessed contact surface, the corresponding touch contacts of which are located in the region of the corresponding contact surface of the holder. The touch contacts are located close to a hinge axis formed by a projecting hinged cam and a cam pocket between the accumulator unit and the holder, thereby resulting in favorable mechanical advantage. For detachable locking, two locks that can be actuated separately and simultaneously are provided in the region of the other end of the accumulator unit which accommodates the holder in a manner such that it is nearly entirely recessed.
The electrical supply unit is coupled with a charging device in order to charge at least one rechargeable battery, which is located in a housing of an electrical supply unit for cordless electrical devices. It is also known from the related art that, in order to charge the at least one rechargeable battery, the rechargeable battery pack is separated from the electrical device or it remains connected with the electrical device. If the electrical supply unit is permanently integrated in the electrical device, the electrical device can be placed on the charging device, where it is held in place by gravity.